Muggle Studies
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: In a class that just seems to drag on forever, what will Molly Prewett Weasley find? Pretty short, I'm sorry.


AN: I'm just in love with writing these fics from before Harry... Hmm. Also, I will be attempting to continue 'Awakening' now that I have a break from school. Also, the time period is fixed for this story, which means that the Marauders(no matter how much I love them) are not here.

Disclaimer: Still a no. Though I do co-own a couple wizard rock songs now. :D

* * *

Molly Prewett was bored. Why had she ever decided to take this class? None of it mattered to her. She didn't care about muggles and their lifestyles. Muggle Studies was a useless class for her. She planned to marry a nice wizard and have wizard kids and live a normal wizarding life. Around other normal witches and wizards. She sighed, dragging her eyes from the professor, who was droning on listlessly about some muggle contraption.

Looking around the room, she noted that most of her peers were in the same situation as her - bored beyond measure and wishing they hadn't signed up for this bloody useless class. Her eyes caught on a boy, a fellow Gryffindor. Arthur Weasley was paying rapt attention, scribbling down notes as the professer continued his speech to the mostly-uncaring class. There was a frown in Arthur's eyebrows as he worked, his eyes following his hand over the parchment he poured over.

A girl in the row behind her must have noticed what had caught her attention, because she was talking about the Weasley boy now. "...I mean, the poor guy. He's the only person paying attention at all, and he doesn't even realize it. I mean, come on. It's _muggle_ studies, no one cares about them!" She whispered animatedly to the girl next to her. Molly turned only her head, not wanting to get caught and have points taken from Gryffindor for her talking in class. The Ravenclaws had apparently not realized she was close enough to hear them. "Perhaps he doesn't notice he's the only one paying attention _because_ he's the only one paying attention. Now hush, you're disrupting me."

She turned her head back to the teacher, noting that he'd switched topics. The word 'automobile' was underlined on the chalkboard. Knowing that this was the muggles' transportation and thus a large part of muggle life, she began scratching down notes. This would be on their end-of-semester test. She sighed. Why had she signed up for this tiresome class? She didn't think she'd ever figure it out. She couldn't have signed up for Advanced Astronomy, could she? No, she bloody had to try an easy class. This was anything but easy, and made all the worse by the fact that she simply didn't care, wasn't interested at all.

By the end of the class, she was totally knackered; she could barely keep her eyes open. Half an hour listening to how muggles used their bloody 'automobiles.' Ugh. The bell finally rang through the air, and she closed the notebook she'd been writing in, sliding it into her bookbag. She hauled the bag over her shoulder, eyes drooping a bit more. She was just thankful this was her last class of the day as she stood up. Walking into the aisle that led to the door, she bumped into Arthur. He let out a small squeak as his notes went tumbling to the floor, books and paper flying about. "I-I am _so_ sorry, Minerva." He addressed her by her full name, as she was barely an acquaintance of his. "No no, I was too tired to watch where I was going, it's my fault. And please, call me Molly." She didn't know why she threw that last bit in there, but she wanted him to feel better. He looked up at her from his kneeling position next to his flyaway books and papers.

Placing her bag on the table next to her, she sat next to him, silently beginning to collect books and place them on the table, as well. "Oh, you don't have to help. You said you were tired, you can go back to your dorm." He blushed, obviously not used to generosity. She knew that his family had a less-than-stellar reputation, but that didn't mean she could be rude. She simply hadn't been raised that way. "Nonsense. I helped make the mess, I'll help clean it up. Besides, bumping into you woke me up rather well." She smiled at him, gathering a few pieces of paper. Looking at them, she sighed sadly. "I think your notes are out of order. I'm very sorry." He looked at the scattered papers on the steps, his own sigh mirroring hers.

"Well, let's see. Do you remember what you started with?" She questioned, separating the pages into those that started with headings and those that didn't. He cast her a shocked glance before telling her that he'd started with the notes on telephones from yesterday. She found the page and set it upside down on a step, ready to start a pile. There were about twelve pages here, so she was surprised to find that he'd written on the backs as well. "Are these all notes from this class?" She questioned. "Yes, why?" He answered. "Well, you... You take very extensive notes. I barely write down the object we're talking about and the key points. You have everything here." She caught sight of a sketch of a telephone. "You must score amazingly on tests." She remarked, amazed.

Arthur blushed and lowered his head, embarrassed. "Oh. I'm... I'm kind of fascinated by muggle contraptions. Like their cars and telephones. They make objects for the same ends that we use magic. Getting from one place to another, talking over long distances. Oh, their mail system is fascinating!" He told her, obviously excited. She giggled, stopping him in his tracks. She found that he was rather cute when he got involved in something he was interested in. She wanted to spend more time with him. "Say, would you mind tutoring me for next week's test? I nearly always flunk them, you see." She surprised herself by asking.

He stared at her for a moment, processing her request. "Oh. Oh yes, of course. I'd love to help you, Mi... Molly." He replied, fulfilling her earlier request not to call her Minerva. She could feel the light blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Arthur." There was a short pause, where they sat staring at each other. She smiled, ending the silence. "Well, we should get your notes together. The professor's probably wondering what's taking us so long." She said, and they spent the next few minutes working to put his notes in order before they headed off to the Gryffindor tower, chatting lightly about various muggle contraptions that he found fascinating. She suddenly thought that Muggle Studies was going to be a much more interesting class from now on.

* * *

I just love Molly and Arthur, especially with his love of muggle things. They're adorable. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
